monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supervillains Hideout Maze
|image2 =Supervillains Hideout Island small.png|eventdescription = }}With the superheroes winning all their battles against Malair, this evil villain has had to figure out a new way to avoid falling into oblivion. He wants to be remembered as one of the greatest villains of all time, so he’s put a plan together: A few months ago, he created a training center in a secret location he likes to call “The Supervillains’ Hideout” and he’s filled it with 25 monsters with extraordinary powers, 25 candidates to make it into a Supervillain Dream Team. For weeks, he tested their skills and, little by little, discarded the ones that weren’t worthy of fighting by his side. He experimented, he watched, he tested different combinations, until he finally got the list of candidates down to three…, the chosen ones, the Dream Team: First, we have Devastator and his extraordinary strength. He’s the muscle! There’s also Dusk Aura. Like her sister Lux Aura, Dusk used to be a superhero, but Malair became obsessed with her. He wanted her control powers so badly that he cast a spell on her. Now she only obeys Malair’s orders. And last but not least, we have Copycat. He’s probably Malair’s favorite villain. His superpower is to provoke his rivals and then copy their skills. The more annoying he becomes on the battlefield, the more Malair likes him. Three supervillains and one evil boss… Looks like the superheroes are in trouble! Maze Paths Captain Legends |cost2 = 30|prize2 = |cost3 = 30|prize3 = candle|cost4 = 35|prize4 = 25px|Stamina Level 1|cost5 = 40|prize5 = |cost6 = 40|prize6 = |cost7 = 45|prize7 = |cost8 = 50|prize8 = |cost9 = 60|prize9 = |cost10 = 65|prize10 = |cost11 = 70|prize11 = |cost12 = 80|prize12 = |cost13 = 90|prize13 = |cost14 = 100|prize14 = |cost15 = 110|prize15 = |cost16 = 125|prize16 = |cost17 = 135|prize17 = |cost18 = 150|prize18 = |cost19 = 170|prize19 = }} Pandalfio |cost2 = 35|prize2 = |cost3 = 35|prize3 = |prize10 = |prize14 = |prize20 = |prize23 = |cost4 = 40|prize4 = |cost5 = 45|prize5 = candle|cost6 = 50|prize6 = |cost7 = 55|prize7 = 25px|Speed Level 1|cost8 = 60|prize8 = candle|cost9 = 70|prize9 = |cost10 = 75|cost11 = 85|prize11 = |cost12 = 90|prize17 = |prize12 = |cost13 = 100|prize13 = |cost14 = 110|cost15 = 125|prize15 = |cost16 = 140|prize16 = |cost17 = 150|cost18 = 170|prize18 = |cost19 = 185|prize19 = |cost20 = 205|cost21 = 230|prize21 = |cost22 = 255|prize22 = |cost23 = 280|cost24 = 310|prize24 = |number of rows = 24}} VoltaiK Requires 2 keys: Path, Node 17; Path, Node 12. |cost2 = 45|prize2 = |cost3 = 50|prize3 = |cost4 = 55|prize4 = |prize10 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize27 = |cost5 = 60|prize5 = candle|cost6 = 70|prize6 = |cost7 = 75|prize7 = |cost8 = 85|prize8 = |cost9 = 95|prize9 = |cost10 = 105|cost11 = 115|prize11 = |cost12 = 130|prize12 = |cost13 = 140|prize13 = |cost14 = 160|cost15 = 175|cost16 = 195|prize16 = |cost17 = 215|cost18 = 240|cost19 = 270|prize19 = |cost20 = 300|prize20 = |cost21 = 330|prize21 = |cost22 = 370|prize22 = |cost23 = 410|prize23 = |cost24 = 455|prize24 = |cost25 = 505|prize25 = |cost26 = 560|prize26 = |cost27 = 625|cost28 = 695|prize28 = |cost29 = 770|prize29 = |number of rows = 29}} Discount Times Category:Event Category:Maze